Black Blood: Sins of the Father
by AddieBiscuit
Summary: There were many constants in Susan Bones's life. Her parents were murdered by Death Eaters, she was raised by her aunt, and she was called Susan Bones. When she returns home to find Sirius Black in her home and not incapacitated on the ground, her life takes a turn for the stranger. Now she must survive her third year, a challenge considering the school's ability to attract trouble
1. Chapter 1

Susan let the cup fall from numb fingers, grey eyes wide in disbelief as the image of Sirius Black flashed on the screen of the television of the storefront. Her eyes were glued to the screen, a reporter's voice calling him a dangerous, escaped criminal who was likely armed and to be considered extremely dangerous. How had this happened? How could someone escape from Azkaban prison?

A hand tapped her on her shoulder, making her flinch back and turn. Her friend, Hermione, had looked concerned when she'd spilled her drink while they were walking down the busy shopping street. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." her friend joked.

"S-something like that," Susan managed shakily, wringing her hands together to stop their shaking. "T-that man on the news, Sirius Black, he's a wizard." She said quietly, glancing around to make sure none of the non-magical people around hadn't heard her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

The redhead shuddered, her heart pounding in her chest. "H-he was, is, one of Y-you Know Who's top lieutenants. He betrayed the Potters a-and killed their friend, but they caught him, locked him up for life. Now, he's out."

"Susan, it's going to be alright. If it's so serious that the muggles are being warned, then they'll catch him no problem." Hermione assured her friend, giving her a reassuring hug.

The bracelet on her arm grew warm, a warning that her aunt was calling her home. Amelia had insisted that Susan wear the bracelet should anything happen that required Susan's immediate escape or if something serious happened. "Thank you for today, Hermione, but I really need to go. I'll owl you, when I can. I'm sorry." Susan apologized, returning the bushy-haired girl's hug.

Ducking into a lavatory, Susan looked around and, seeing nobody, she put her hand on the bracelet. Feeling the tug of magic, she let it flow into the bracelet, the runes glowing briefly as the enchantments activated, the portkey whisking her away in a rush of displaced air.

* * *

Susan stumbled, her foot catching on the rug of the reception hall. It had looked as though a battle had taken place, spellfire marks burned into walls and slash marks along other areas of upholstery and everything in general a great mess. "Auntie!" Susan shouted, running into the house, where two loud voices were raised against one another. "You stupid, foolish idiot! Thirteen years! You let this charade go on for thirteen years! I warned you!"

"What was I supposed to do, Amy? He betrayed them! He let them die! I wasn't going to sit by and let him get away!" the other voice, somewhat hoarse but indignant in his anger. "Don't think I didn't regret what happened?"

"That's supposed to make everything right again? Damn you and your stupid, Gryffindor pride, Black!" her aunt shouted and Susan's blood went cold. There was only one Black she knew of. Only one Black that mattered.

She acted. Bursting into the room, she fired a series of stinging hexes at his hands, forcing the man back. Amelia, thoroughly surprised, whirled on her as she entered. "You stay away from my aunt, you bastard!" Susan snarled, her wand glowing with the words of a spell already on her lips.

Black laughed, even while he was on the floor. "Are you going to kill me, Cassie?" he seemed to laugh, his arms spread as if daring her to take the shot.

"What did you call me? My name is Susan, you damn Death Eater!" she snarled, raising her wand to hex him again when her aunt finally stunned the man.

Her face was ashen. "Susan, I need to tell you something." her aunt said quietly, so out of character from her usual forceful personality that it drew Susan's attention from the prone form of the criminal in front of her to give her full attention. Her aunt was acting strangely, of that there was no question, but what had Black said? What had he called her? "Thirteen years ago, when You-Know-Who was defeated, there was a child."

"Harry Potter? Yes auntie, I know the stories." Susan rolled her eyes despite herself, regretting it when her aunt gave her a harsh glare that told her to keep quiet.

"Not that story, it is about the child of a man betrayed. Betrayed by someone he thought was his brother. Sirius Black's child." Amelia said quietly. "When my brother, Edgar, died. I told you that I took you in. The truth . . . well, the truth of the matter is that Susan Bones died with her parents that night. Murdered, by Antonin Dolohov."

Susan felt numb, her aunt had basically told her that she wasn't supposed to be alive. Was she mistaken? "I don't understand." Susan said carefully. "I'm Susan Bones, I'm alive."

"Yes, and no." Amelia conceded. "You must understand, Susan, that I never meant for this to happen. I would have wanted you to go about your life unburdened by your father's shame."

Bristling with rage, Susan glared at her aunt. "Shame?! My father was a great man, you told me so yourself. He was brave, he was an auror, on the neutral side of the Wizengamot. My mother was a healer, the most talented at Saint Mungo's. There was no shame in what he did!" Susan shouted, tears welling up as she shouted at her aunt. "Liar! What did Black do to you?!"

"Enough!" Amelia shouted. "Listen~"

"No! You listen! There was nothing shameful about my father! He was a good, honorable man!"

"Except he wasn't your father!" Amelia shouted, immediately closing her mouth in shock and looking down at Susan in horror as her eyes widened and she fled the room in tears, uncaring that Black was still passed out on the floor.

* * *

Susan slammed the door to her room shut, throwing herself onto her bed and casting a locking charm on the door, for all the good that would do. Tears that betrayed her fear, her anger, her confusion, rolled down her cheeks and stained the sheets beneath her. Her hands bunched in the sheets as she felt the burning in her chest lash out, and flinched as she heard wood crack as the wall groaned from the magic she was radiating.

Taking deep breaths, she clenched her teeth and forced herself to relax. Anger would get her nowhere, but her aunt, those words cut like knives. "Not my father," she muttered. "Who am I then?"

She knew, of course, but she refused to believe it, couldn't believe it. There was no way that slimy Death Eater was her father, even if he was, there was not a snowball's chance in hell that she would accept him. Why had her aunt listened to him? Was Amelia even her aunt? Nothing made sense anymore, she thought angrily. Why did that man have to break out of prison and make her aunt say these things?

She heard a soft knock on the door. "Go away!" Susan snarled, the venom in her tone surprising even her. "Leave me alone." she said, quieter.

"Susan Cassandra Bones, you unlock this door and stop acting like a child!" her aunt snapped back, hearing the argument with another voice, probably Black again. What was he still doing here? Amelia should just drag him back to Azkaban screaming. It's what the traitor deserved, after all, recalling Hermione's whispered theories of Harry Potter's home life. It sickened her, to think that he was being mistreated by his relatives, his family.

"Come right in then, it's not like I can stop you." Susan groused, waiting for the inevitable click as her aunt overrode the spells she cast on her door.

Her aunt, with something between anger and frustration in her eyes, swept into the room. The anger had died somewhat, replaced with a tinge of regret. "Susan, I . . . shouldn't have said what I said, but you need to know the truth and you need to know it now." Amelia sighed.

Black followed in, walking with a nervous, almost fearful mixed with apprehension and awkwardness. "Cassie, I'm sorry." Black murmured, afraid to approach.

"Stop calling me that, I'm Susan!" Susan replied hotly, glaring at the man while Amelia looked somewhat amused at the man's expression. "Why is he still here, he's a Death Eater, just stun him and drag him back to Azkaban already."

Amelia looked thoughtful for a moment, before shaking her head. "Unfortunately, he'd need to actually be guilty about something apart from breaking out of Azkaban to be tossed back in there." she said.

"What do you mean? He was tried guilty for everything! He's a Death Eater!" Susan argued, ignoring the wounded expression on the man's face as she accused him. "He can't be trusted."

"Except he isn't a Death Eater, and he wasn't tried!" Amelia countered. "Will you please keep quiet long enough for me to tell my story?" Amelia smirked at Susan's embarrassed expression. "I suppose I should start from the beginning."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling and anybody she's sold the rights to do. I just want to play in the sandbox that is the world of Harry Potter . . . Please don't sue me, I'm poor.

Hello everyone,

I've been lurking around for the past few years and I've decided to try my hand at the, admittedly, heavily written section that is the Harry Potter fandom. I just felt that it was time that I gave a little back to the fandom.

Addiebiscuit


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius looked on curiously as a myriad of expressions appeared and were replaced on her daughter's face. How he hated Wormtail right now, he could have been here, watched his Cassie grow up. It wasn't fair, by all rights he should have been there to send her off to Hogwarts for the first time, should have been there when she was paired with her wand, when she was accepted into the Black family tree. "Why . . . why keep this a secret from me?" Susan asked hoarsely, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry." Sirius said quietly, reaching out to wipe a tear as it trickled down her cheek, a gesture that drew an awkward jerk backwards from her. He lowered his hand, there was no way she'd so easily accept him back into her life. Back, he was never part of it to begin with, he thought bitterly. "I had no idea."

A glare akin to those Amelia always gave him reached her eyes, his eyes, and he knew that she really was her mother's daughter. "Don't touch me!" she hissed back, before looking to Amelia who had a small smirk on her face as Sirius struggled to figure out what to do. If he ever got out of this mess, he'd have plenty of time to pay her back for this. "You don't get to just to waltz back in after twelve years, after everything you did to auntie."

"I know," Sirius said quietly. It hurt, the rejection, but it was something he'd deal with if he ever wanted to get to know his daughter. "Words cannot express how stupid I was."

"That's an understatement," Susan snarled, massaging her temples, much in the same way he did whenever he was actually irritated by something. "You could have called auntie, she was an auror. She could have told her boss about it."

"Things weren't so simple back then. Well, they were, but that isn't what I mean. Back during the war, dark was dark and light was light. Dumbledore had a force of former students, myself included, who he used as his own personal army. Not that he'd ever admit it, mind you." Sirius explained, running a hand through his matted hair sheepishly, something that Susan often did when she had to explain something she wasn't comfortable with.

Amelia, on the other hand, smacked Sirius on the shoulder. "You were one of those hooligans? Do you know how many times you got in the way of an arrest? How many good hit wizards and aurors died because of you and your friends?"

Sirius, to his credit, looked sick. "I do, but what could we have done? Dumbledore, a man we were practically raised to be loyal to, had told us that this was for the best. Everyone he picked was guaranteed to be one of his admirers. I was much the same, until Azkaban."

"No matter how progressive he wants to paint himself, he's still surrounded by all the biases of the magical-mundane divide." Amelia agreed, smiling fondly as Susan looked blown away by this information, her brow scrunched up in confusion. "Yes, Susan. Dumbledore isn't as clean as he and his supporters would like you to think."

"I know that much, I'm afraid he's gone completely senile, after the whole basilisk incident last year." Susan snorted, earning a panicked look from her aunt as she ran out the door with Sirius looking just as surprised. "Was it something I said?"

Sirius peered out the door. "I . . . think she's gone to her office, I'm getting the feeling that she wasn't told about the whole weapon of mass destruction in the school." Sirius replied. "Oh, there goes the floo."

Susan sighed, wringing her hands together. "I was certain I sent her a letter after the first petrification incident. Which reminds me, I should probably write back to my friend and tell her that I'm fine, see how she's doing after I told her that you were a mass murderer on the loose."

Sirius deflated somewhat. "Cassie, that isn't funny!" he protested. "You get framed for killing a traitor and the next thing you know, everyone thinks you're the noseless wonder's top fanboy." He grumbled.

"It wasn't like I knew any different, and stop calling me that!" Susan glared at him. "Why do you keep calling me Cassie? I'm Susan, even if I am your daughter."

Scratching his head, Sirius grinned. "It's just that you look just like Amy when you're mad, it brought back memories." His mood turned somewhat subdued as he ran his fingers through his matted hair. "You would have answered to Cassie, had we been a normal family. It was the name that your mother and I, that is, Amy and I, had decided on. Cassiopeia Andromeda Black."

"Why those names?" Susan asked, out of curiosity and hoping to steer his dark mood away.

Sirius smiled. "We named you after my great-aunt and my cousin. They were some of the only family I remained on speaking terms with after I walked out on my crazy mother during my fifth year."

Susan's response was stopped when her owl, a small grey owl she called Tardis, rapped her beak against the glass. "Oh, that'll be Hermione's letter. I swear, she fusses over everything." Susan chuckled, scanning the letter after fishing an owl treat from a pouch by her window.

"Seems he's gotten himself into trouble again," Susan smiled fondly. "Inflated his aunt, only your friends Granger."

"Sounds like a real troublemaker, should I be worried?" Sirius asked, earning an odd look from Susan. "Don't worry, kid. I'm just messing with you, I'd be a hypocrite if I was mad for a kid pranking his relatives. Merlin knows I was a terrible kid."

"Maybe, if it wasn't Harry bloody Potter, run away from his crazy muggle relatives." Susan sighed, folding up the letter and grabbing a sheet of parchment for her reply. She heard footsteps leaving her room. "Mister Black? Wait! Where are you going?"

"My godson was left with Lily's no-good sister!" Sirius grumbled. "Of all the moronic, Dumbledore," Sirius growled. "I'm going to go get Harry."

"You. Can't. Be. Seen." Susan stated pointedly, jabbing him in the chest with each word. "That my aunt trusts you with me alone here speaks a lot about her trust in you. Don't waste it by running off without a plan. It's probably gotten you into more trouble than it fixed things."

Sirius's mood darkened instantly. "Don't. You . . . do you have a best friend? Someone you could trust?"

Susan's mind immediately turned to Hermione, to Daphne Greengrass, ice queen that she was. "With my life," she confirmed. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"My best friend, my brother in all but name. James Potter. I'm sure you've heard of him." Sirius said quietly, his hands trembling as he clenched and unclenched them. "He . . . put his trust in the wrong person and he . . . and Lily died for it."

Susan paled. "S-dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

He continued on, advancing now towards Susan. "They told me it should be me, that I should protect them, but no . . . no it was too obvious. Who would ever suspect the rat, compared to me?" His hands on her shoulders, Susan saw a glint of rage, betrayal, but most of all sorrow, in his eyes.

"Dad . . . I shouldn't have said that." Susan bit her lip.

"I thought to check on him, there was something wrong that night. When I saw James and Lily there . . . I snapped." Sirius growled. "He betrayed them, but I'm the reason they're dead. I saw it. Every night in that prison, I saw it. Again and again, opening the door, climbing the stairs, like puppets with their strings cut."

Susan tripped backwards, Sirius falling with her. "It's my fault! I should never have trusted that rat! I should have let him die! He should have died, so I did chase him. It was Amy, you know. The one who stunned me on that street. I saw that look in her eyes. No sadness, no anger. Just . . . disappointment."

He broke down in her arms, and it was all Susan could do to sit there and hold her father as he cried.

* * *

Disclaimer:

This story is a work of complete fiction that, while having some references to events that have occurred, was merely inspiration for this story and does not contain any of my personal views regarding the depiction of nations/borders/wars etc. This is also a hobby and I do not write this story with the intent to make money off it. I also do not own any copyrighted material mentioned in the story. Please don't sue me, I'm poor.

I am not dead,

It's just been very, very stressful back home. I barely have time to write anymore, but I put together what I can when I can. I am not sure when the next update will be, but I hope you enjoy this regardless.

Let me know what you all think.

Addiebiscuit


End file.
